1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to support pads to protect the knee when kneeling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Occasionally, a driver to must bend and kneel on the ground to inspect or clean the tires or wheels on his or her motor vehicle. When inspecting or cleaning the tires or wheels outdoors, many drivers prefer to place a protective rug or pad on the ground to protect their knees form dirt and water and to provide comfort. For some drivers, kneeling down and standing up can also be troublesome.
Earlier, the inventor attempted to solve these problems by developing a portable kneeling pad that includes a rectangular shaped rigid pad with a fixed support pole perpendicularly aligned at one end. Attached to the distal end of the support pole is a horizontal aligned hand grip, (see U.S. Design Pat. No. D592,411, issued on May 19, 2009). Although not relevant to the overall ornamental shape, the support pole was securely attached to one end of the pad and fixed in length creating an L-shaped structure that is difficult to store in the jack storage area in the trunk of a motor vehicle or on the shelf in a cabinet with other cleaning products.
Patients with back problems are told to rest horizontally on the floor. When they have to stand up, they are instructed to slowly roll to one side, tuck one knee under and then slowly rise and support themselves with their arms against a rigid support object or surface. When lying in the middle of a room, a rigid support object or surface to support the patient when trying to stand up is not always available. A flat kneeling pad with a rigid support pole that includes a horizontal grip handle at one end that a patient with back problems may use to help them move from a prone to a standing position would be highly desirable.